Whispers in the East
by Eliza May Tyto
Summary: This is a sequel to our other story The Threat of Angmar! If you loved the journey of Laerorneth, Dreogan, and Norfirion in the last story get ready for their second adventure together in Whispers in the East! Meeting up in Rohan they travel south to Gondor and help out there(would say how but spoilers!) they then travel through Harad and into Ruhn having many adventures on the way


**Author's Note:**

 **ChoujuX and RoyalTimeLord wrote the scene with Laerorneth without telling me and left me to discover it, much to everyone's amusement.**

The Balrog was quickly closing in on Dreogan and Norfirion as they led it away from Laerorneth. Shadow seemed to trail from it like smoke as it advanced, growling to itself in amusement. But lo! A light seemed to shine from above as a great shriek as if belonging to a powerful bird rang out. The orcs flinched and hissed while the Balrog paused in its pursuit and turned to scan the skies.

Flying high came the shapes of several great eagles. Clutched in the leader's talons was the figure of a man, a staff clutched in his hand from which the light emanated. Suddenly the man dropped from the eagle's grasp, causing it to give a great call and dive to retrieve him. Laerorneth's jaw dropped as she stared dumbly up at the scene.

"Hwilc be Middaneard? Hwa sy se?" Dreogan said with a confused expression. _What in Middle-Earth? Who is that?_

Norfirion was frowning at the sight as the eagle caught the plummeting figure and flew high once again, the four others following it falling back into formation.

"The Eagles of Manwë?" Laerorneth cried out in confusion.

"The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!" Norfirion shouted excitedly.

With another great screech the lead eagle descended towards the Balrog. It dropped low to the ground and released the man in its grasp who landed on his feet in a flurry of brown robes.

"Radagast!" Laerorneth cried out as they ran over to him. "Cin tul- na ammen haer il estel!" _You come to us beyond all hope!_

Dreogan glanced at Norfirion. "Isn't he that crazy wizard from Rhosgobel?"

"Wizard, yes, crazy, quite possibly." Norfirion said with a laugh as the five eagles rushed towards the Balrog, which was snapping its whip in anger, decimating more buildings. The eagles dove towards the Balrogs face distracting it from the short wizard sprinting towards it.

"Do you remember me? I come from Rhosgobel, home of rabbits!" Radagast shouted, his beard blowing as he ran. He slammed his wooden staff into the ground, the light radiating from it illuminating the night sky. The Balrog snorted and turned towards him, its eyes narrowing.

"Flame of Udûn! Tonight you meet your end!" The wizard lifted his staff in the air before thrusting it in his foe's direction. The ground began to rumble once again under the demon's feet. A great crack opened beneath the Balrog, sending it kneeling to regain its balance. Shrieking, the five eagles raced around the behemoth's head and struck at it with their talons. The Balrog roared in aggravation and swatted at the eagles. It managed to hit one sending the poor bird into a fatal spiral down to the unforgiving ground.

That only infuriated Radagast more who shouted in fury and smote the ground again with his staff, causing the crack in the earth to open even larged.

"Go back to whence you came! Fall back into the shadows and walk this land never again!" Radagast cried, rage in his voice. Fear flickered in the Balrog's eyes at the angry words, as the lead eagle struck it in the back of the head. Howling and scrambling to regain its footing, the demon fell into the gaping hole. An orange glow lingered a moment before it vanished into the black.

Radagast stared down the pit for a moment, unmoving. Then he frowned and got a quite peculiar look upon his face. Moving frantically, he removed his brown hat and gave a shrill whistle. A pair of sparrows appeared and flew low to the ground before mounting on his exposed head. Smiling contentedly, the wizard placed his hat back upon his head and turned to the awestruck witnesses of his great act.

"And that takes care of that!" He dusted his hands off and grinned from ear to ear.

Laerorneth stepped forwards, ash in her hair. "We all thank you for your assistance." The Elf said, bowing her head. "May I ask what brought you here in the nick of time?"

"You may." Radagast said cheerfully. "The answer will be that while I am not active in the White Council, I make it a point to stay in touch with Gandalf and Lady Galadriel at all times." With this he winked merrily at Laerorneth. "A certain someone informed me that trouble was brewing in the north, so I had a little chat with my eagle friends. That flute also helped me find you, we, er, mistakenly crossed the Misty Mountains farther south than we had planned." Dreogan had a laugh at this.

"Yet we would have perished without your aid!" Dreogan said. "We are forever in your debt." While Dreogan spoke to Radagast, Norfirion quickly pulled Laerorneth aside.

"Do you still have the Palantír?" He whispered.

"Yes, I managed to keep it safe throughout the turmoil."

"Do you think we should give it to him?"

Laerorneth frowned slightly, thinking. "I would rather have placed it in the care of Mithrandir, but perhaps you are right. It will be safer with Radagast than it is with us. Trouble has a way of finding us, does it not? He lives a rather peaceful life in Rhosgobel after all." She carefully removed the dark, crystalline orb from her satchel and approached the wizard.

"Radagast." She said solemnly, holding up the Palantír. "We have carried this all the way from Amon Sûl searching for someone trustworthy to guard it. We would be grateful if you kept it in your care until Mithrandir comes for it."

"Ah, yes." Radagast said. "It would be my pleasure. It will be safe with me until Gandalf comes for it." He reached out and barely managed to lift the orb from Laerorneth's grasp, staggering back under its weight. Muttering to himself, he turned to one of the eagles. "Laindir, could you hold onto this for me?"

"Of course, Radagast." The eagle said as it reached out a great claw and gently plucked the Palantír from the struggling wizard. "For you it is like a boulder, but for me it is no more than a small river-stone."

"Many thanks!" The Wizard said, bobbing his head like a pigeon. At that moment a loud huffing sound came towards them, and a stout Dwarf jogged up with a torch in hand.

"Dhuren!" Norfirion cried, breaking into a smile.

"Norfirion! You live! Drotinn and Thorongil feared for your safety, and so I came to investigate. Seems you are all alive and well." The Dwarf turned to Radagast. "And who might you be? We saw your… mishap from the gates."

Radagast chuckled. "You can call me Radagast. Unfortunately I have few dealings with Dwarves, even less so than Elves and Men. Animals are my hobby and work."

"Ah, you are one of the wizards." Dhuren said. "Well, many thanks for assisting with the fire-demon."

"Quite welcome, my friend!" Radagast laughed. "I think it time to say my goodbyes. I must get back to Rhosgobel before too long. Farewell!" He called as one of the eagle gingerly lifted him from the ground. The four great birds took to the air and were soon gone with the wind.

"Now come!" The Dwarf said after they had finished watching the eagles fly away. "We must get back to the others. He led the three down the ruined, abandoned streets towards the imposing gates of Carn Dûm.

Thorongil, Alolger, Drotinn and Miski stood along with two score of Rangers and Dwarves. All gave up a great cheer when Dhuren's torch came into view, followed by the Dwarf and three companions.

"You live!" Thorongil cried and took several steps forwards to greet them.

"Indeed we do!" Laerorneth called in return. Dreogan drew his sword and thrust it in the air while Norfirion took Laerorneth's bow, spun on his heels and shot of three flaming arrows into the distance. Laerorneth laughed and applause rang out as reached they reached the others. They all gathered round as friends will do. They had a mighty feast and everyone present was invited: The Elves, Dwarves and Men all sat merrily together sharing good times, stories, and adventures, all while laughing and generally having a good time.

The Dwarves and Rangers brought forth great bottles of mead and wine. Laerorneth selected a tall, thin glass filled with a deep red wine. She took several long sips of the drink before draining the glass. The Elf glanced at the Ranger who had poured the wine. He leaned over and refilled Laerorneth's glass. This was repeated several times, to the amusement of Dreogan and Norfirion.

Norfirion leaned over to his Rohirrim friend and whispered in his ear. "That's some strong wine they have there. Soon she'll be as drunk as Galion when Thorin and company were in Mirkwood." Dreogan snickered. And indeed, Laerorneth was beginning to become slightly tipsy, her voice becoming louder and more lively.

"Haha! You know, now I like you, Elf!" Miski laughed and raised a large tankard, while Laerorneth motioned for another glass. Norfirion and Dreogan were trying and failing to cover their laughs as Laerorneth downed another glass.

Laerorneth giggled at the Dwarf's words. "And I you! I believe a song is in order!" With that, she leapt unsteadily to her feet, glass in hand. She held it up for a moment before swooning. Her eyes rolled back and she started to fall. Dreogan and Norfirion rushed forwards, the Rohirrim catching her before she hit the ground and Norfirion snatching her glass from the air. Several of the sober Rangers and Dwarves leapt to their feet to assist.

"Can't keep her drink, eh?" Miski snorted before draining his tankard.

Hours later, Laerorneth sat up on the blanket she found herself lying on. She groaned and raised a hand to her head, wincing as she looked about her. Dreogan and Norfirion sat next to a small fire, looking very tired.

"You're finally awake." Dreogan smiled and Norfirion chuckled.

Laerorneth stared hard at them. "If either of you mention this, ever, to anyone, I shall kill you both." With that she lay back on the blanket and let herself fall back to sleep. Her friends laughed and extinguished the fire before resting for the night.

The next morn the Dwarves departed for the Blue Mountains, and there were many farewells and invitations to visit each other's lands. Many of the Rangers departed ere noon had come as well, but Alolger's company, including Thorongil, would escort the three companions to safer lands. At Laerorneth's call, Celebel and Frostmane returned to them, Mooncharger faithfully following his companions.

It took a little less than a week to travel south down to Weathertop, for they rode quickly for the companions greatly desired to reach their respective homes. They were unhindered by orcs as they went, and the days were filled with laughter and the nights with song. The next morn before they made to leave the company of the Rangers, Thorongil pulled Laerorneth aside and they spoke together a while. When Dreogan and Norfirion asked what they spoke of, she would say naught but that it was a matter between Thorongil and the Ladies of Lórien.

They then took leave of the Rangers and left the north, traveling south along the Misty Mountains for many days. They reminisced their adventures as they rode, now laughing at their mishaps and enjoying the last days of the autumn weather. After several weeks they passed through the Gap of Rohan and Dreogan took delight in leading the Elves through his lands. To the disappointment of the Elves, they skirted about the edge of Fangorn Forest, for Dreogan would not enter there, and they continued making their way north once more.

It was then that they at last reached the golden leaves of Lórien the Fair that they had to part and go their separate ways. Bittersweet was their parting, for their friendship had grown strong in the last months and they were loth to leave each other's company.

"Badhron hen lû an mín erthad medui." _I think it time for our fellowship to end._ Norfirion said with a heavy heart. "Ach al-be said ech pân ach nín bardh tolen." _I do not like to leave you all, but my home is drawing near._ "Goodbye, my friends." A fire of longing seemed to blaze in his eyes.

"Farewell, Flame of Mirkwood and Song of the Mallorn." Dreogan said, bowing his head. "Wit diht findan geanfer, bes ic cunnan." _We shall meet again, this I know._

"I shall never forget the both of you. May we meet again soon." Laerorneth said, smiling sadly. "Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. Savo 'lass a lalaith." _My heart shall weep until I see you again. Have joy and laughter._

Dreogan and Norfirion mounted their faithful steeds and rode away with heavy hearts. Just before they were out of sight, they looked back and saw Laerorneth standing there framed in gold, her hand raised in farewell. And then her fair voice reached them, lifted in song one last time.

 _I part at last with my good friends,_

 _But surely this is not how it ends_

 _For when shadows rise, I know in my heart_

 _We will meet again to do our part_

 _Our friendship is far stronger than the night_

 _And we shall meet again to aid the light!_


End file.
